1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of adjustable grill constructions in general, and in particular to a barbeque grill grid construction having a variable grid spacing feature.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,050; 4,178,844; 5,363,752; 5,650,085; and 5,761,991, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adjustable cooking grill constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of varying the lateral spacing of the individual rods that comprise a barbeque grill grid so that both large and very small foodstuffs can be supported on the grid surface.
As anyone who has attempted to cook very small items on a barbeque or rotisserie grill arrangement is all too well aware, the uniform spacing of most conventional cooking grills leaves a lot to be desired due to the fact that very small food items can fall or become trapped between the stationary grid work or in the case of a crowded grid work produce extensive charring of the meat and difficulty in removing larger articles from the grill with the skin attached.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of adjustable cooking grill grid construction having laterally adjustable grid rods to vary the spacing between adjacent grid rods, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.